


Assistants, There and Not

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Michael loses Eric. Tim won't lose Martin.





	Assistants, There and Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



The statements take Eric. One statement, in particular. The one he doesn't remember writing. Michael takes it out, sometimes, stares at it, checks the paper and the ink for anything that might explain it. He's read it enough times to know it by heart, and he can find nothing to help.

He wants to rip it up, obliterate every one of those words, but he can't. Tries, but it seems like his hands won't obey him. All he can do is put it neatly away and retreat back to a bed that gets emptier every time Eric lies in it.

* * *

The statements take Martin. They try to. Tim won't let them.

It takes him too damn long to realise, Martin too damn long to tell him, but he can't deny something's wrong when Tim finds him, hunched in the corner of Jon's office, eyes wide with other people's fear.

He won't stop, but Tim's not fucking losing anyone else to this. Martin comes to him now, after the statements. Tim can kiss him back to himself or just be there, holds him through the nightmares that don't belong to him and those that do.

Tim has him. The statements won't.


End file.
